Too Late
by Not Your Average Second Banana
Summary: H/Hr, H/G, D/G, R/Hr.....kind of has it all! Enjoy! R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful duty goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc.  
  
Author's Note: This story has it all. H/Hr, R/Hr, H/G, D/G. Filled to the brim with romance and angst. I doubt any of this would really happen in the "Harry Potter" World. But it's a slightly distorted personal experience of mine. R/R  
  
Too Late  
  
By: Starlight and Ice  
  
  
  
'I hate arguing with my best friend. I love Hermione to death, but arguing with her is pointless. If she's mad, she doesn't speak unless she's saying something she'll regret later. Now I know what it feels like to be Ron.'  
  
"Come on, Hermione! If you care about my feelings, you'd talk to me!" Harry yelled to Hermione's retreating figure. Suddenly, her shoulders tensed and she turned around and stomped back to where he was standing.  
  
"Me? Not care about your feelings? Harry, Harry, Harry, how wrong you are. You know what?" She sighed dejectedly. "I've loved you since the day I met you. But you were too thick-headed to notice, and even if you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have cared." She shuddered and her voice cracked with her next words.  
  
"When you started liking Ginny, it killed me. With those few, simple words, you tore my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. So I decided that if I loved you, I should want to see you happy even if that happiness didn't include me. So I told you that I'd help. And every compliment I said about you and every smile you gave her made me want to cry, but I kept doing it just to see you happy! And when you found Ginny snogging with Malfoy, I stayed with you by the lake all night trying to comfort you. And damn it, it was cold!" Her lips curled into a sad smile. "And again you ripped my heart out. I knew you'd never be that upset over something I said or did. I'm just another one of your friends; I can always be replaced."  
  
She stared determinedly up at the sky, blinking away tears, and slammed her foot on the ground. "And this conversation is killing me, too. You stand there, unaffected by anything I have just said. You'll probably laugh when I finish, but this is something you've got to know. Never tell me that I don't care about your bloody feelings, because they have always been put above my own. So if I don't care about you, how must I feel about myself? Huh? What have you got to say now?"  
  
The scene after Hermione finished her 'speech' was rather amusing had the situation not have been so serious. Harry, contrary to Hermione's belief, was affected by her words. In fact, he was floored, wide-eyed, jaw on the floor.  
  
Hermione had her finger pointed at Harry. She was shaking with anger, her face was red with frustration and tears were streaming from her eyes. Her breathing was shallow and irregular like she was fighting a losing battle deciding whether to hit him or not. With an anguished sob, she fell to her knees and continued to cry.  
  
The silence in those next few moments was deafening. Finally, Harry snapped out of his daze. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Hermione took a second to react and deepen the kiss. She was instantly reminded of those movie kisses where teenage girls shriek and giggle, wishing it was them on the screen.  
  
But a wicked, little voice in Hermione's head had to interrupt her moment of true bliss.  
  
'No, No, No!!! If you don't stop him now, then he will never learn that one little kiss won't make you forget. Be the stronger person. Fight it!!'  
  
She was suddenly very aware of his hand on the small of her back and her hands on his chest. With one final, silent 'oh bloody hell,' she pushed him off, yelling, "No, this wrong! You're not getting away this easy. You're just one day too late!" She ran away, bushy hair flying behind her. She was not aware that, for the second time that night, she left Harry speechless.  
  
When he finally realized that he was quite alone and looking quite stupid, he started walking back to the Tower. He heard quiet, muffled sobs coming from the room next to his. The Head Girl's room. Hermione's room. He peered in from behind the door and saw her crying on Ron's shoulder. Both were oblivious to Harry' presence. He leaned his head against the doorframe and watched for a few moments.  
  
'She was right. I was an absolute monster. I claimed to love her, but did not care enough to see her happy. One day earlier and she would have been mine. It doesn't matter now. I don't deserve her. I probably never will.'  
  
He sighed and walked back to his room. 'Just one day too late. Be happy, Hermione, my love.' 


End file.
